


A Real Girl

by JulietaJuris



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietaJuris/pseuds/JulietaJuris
Summary: Joi is downloaded into a replicant body and brought to life.





	A Real Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an ending wear both Joi and K live, and this small fic is what I came up with. I really loved the interactions between these two characters, and I really was hoping that somehow Joi could become real for K throughout the movie. So, my own wishful thinking inspired this fic.

Her stiff body falls upon a cushioned service. There are memories scrambling in her head. They flicker on and off like an old broken television set. One memory stands out. She remembers merging with this woman. She could not touch or feel, but somehow she felt closer to _him_ . She searches her memory for a name -- _K_.

 

The door opens revealing a bearded man with long dark hair. She notices an array of floating black devices. The man, the devices -- _they scare her_ . He approaches her and looks to her with dead eyes. His hands are touching her face. She feels so _afraid_.

 

“I was afraid this process was impossible with all the damage done to the iminator,” his voice is full of awe. “But, here you are, my angel. How much do you remember?”

 

Memories flicker in her mind. They play out of order, confusing her. Only one thing is constant. Each of these powerful memories are with _K_. She had loved him, and she wants to believe that he loved her. A name sticks, and she decides to start by offering this strange man what she believes to be her given name.

 

“ _Joi_ ,” she says. “I remember that my name is Joi.”

 

His fingers continue to roam across her skin. Joi swallows roughly. She hates the way her hands feel on her bare flesh. She wants to tell him to stop, but she fears the consequences of making such a demand. She parts her lips to ask for K, but she stops herself. She isn’t quite sure who she is or how she got here. All she knows is that for some reason she does not trust this man in front of her.

 

“Do you remember anything else?” the strange man asks.

 

“I have memories of passing through objects and people,” Joi says. “I wasn’t a physical entity in my last form.”

 

“How about your memories?” he says. “Do you remember specific places or people?”

 

She shakes her head in response. “It’s all so _confusing_.”

 

“Hmm,” his brow furrows. “Perhaps in time your memories will become more clear.”

 

Joi stands motionless as several memories rearrange themselves in her head. She’s starting to remember _everything_ . _She had died_ . She remembers looking to K before that replicant woman had stepped upon her iminator. She truly thought it might have been the last time she’d see him, and now there’s this new _hope_ . She may not ever see K again, but the potential is there. It’s enough to _live_ for. She will never be human, but Joi imagines that this is what it might feel like to have a soul.

 

~*~

 

Joi wishes to leave. She hates living in this _prison_ under the watchful eye of Niander Wallace. She longs for that small apartment she spend most of her life in. She would give up her ability to touch and feel if it meant returning to a life where she felt safe. Here she is being touched and felt by this strange man. She feels _violated_ in a way she’s never felt before. There is a word for such a violation against a human being. Is this what a human woman feels when she is raped? Joi wonders if the word can apply to a machine and decides that it can. She may not appear real to Niander Wallace, but what he does to her feels so real to her.

 

She could not touch or feel when she had made love to K. It was a simulation of sorts where she could feel real for K. _But_ , if she could feel and she could touch, it wouldn’t feel like this. Joi has ideas of what it must feel for a person to give oneself to another, and what Niander Wallace is different than her ideas of what it would feel like to be able to share herself with K. It feels wrong. It hurts her in a way she never imagined that she could be hurt. When Niander Wallace touches her, she feels like every piece of her is shattering into tiny little pieces.

 

Joi lays on the thick black cushion. She sees the door opens and she hears the crackling sound of what Niander Wallace uses for eyes. Joi shuts her eyes. There must be a way out of this place. She has to escape from here.

 

~*~

 

There is the sound of gunfire. The security alarms are sounding. Joi is unsure of why, but she decides that now is the time to flee. Perhaps a replicant has gone rogue or perhaps there are invaders. It doesn’t matter. Joi can only think of one thing: _freedom_. She climbs to her feet and approaches the door. Joi throws her body against the door until it finally falls off of it’s hinges.

 

Joi flees through halls, running on only her dreams of freedom. She feels  _alive_ again. She’s never felt so powerful since her rebirth.

 

~*~

 

Joi searches till she finds him. There’s a small house in the outskirts of California. She’s so uncertain. Perhaps, it is yet another dead lead. Perhaps, K doesn’t even exist anymore. Joi pulls the transparent yellow jacket around herself as she approaches the front door. She takes two steps up a small flight of cement steps. Joi walks up to the door and stand motionless.

 

Her hands touch the door. She shuts her eyes and tries to picture what might lie beyond the door. The information she had come across said that their were two other inhabitants. She fears that one might be another woman -- that K had long moved on from her. Her hand drops to her side as she looks to the door. Her hand trails up the wall of the house and stops at the door bell. She presses her finger against the door bell and drops her hand back to her side.

 

She can feel the shifting of feet. Someone is about to answer the door. Joi’s fingers tingle with anticipation. She can hear the sound of locks being turned. The door opens and she’s face to face with _him_.

 

“Joi…”

 

“Jo…”

 

He steps through the doorway and places both hands on her cheeks. He presses his lips to her, and this time it feels so _real_. She can feel his lips pressing against hers. She can feel his hands touching her skin. It is better than she could have ever imagined it would be. He parts from her and looks down at her. He takes her hand in his and guides her into the house.

 

_Is this what it feels like to be a real girl?_


End file.
